Taken Back
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: (AU)"And then their was two." Ty smiled. Never has that saying been more apt. His hands were casually perched in his pockets, in that macho, look at me, I could kill-you-right-now-without-even-flexing-a-muscle kinda way. You know, that sort of way. Whatever it was, it looked good on him, and that's all that matters right? Please Read! Complete
1. Sorry

**Little story for you! Should be short and sweet!**

**I will update Story Of My Life soon, maybe not tonight. Are see.**

**Quick question about that story, I started it in a journal form; I was thinking I could change it to just a normal Amy POV at some points; I know this would appear... What's the word... Unprofessional? But by your comments, I think you lot would prefer it that way. **

**Let me know and I will write it.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX **

**(By the way this is an AU)**

* * *

I sighed, lifting my tired body of the couch; discarding my chipped phone in the general direction of the floor. I pushed a stray, wild strand of hair behind my ear and falsed myself in the direction of the stairs, heading for my bedroom.

Pushing the door open, I stepped in; kicking random objects that adorned the floor, to create a pathway to my closet. My room was littered with everything, snippets of my childhood; my life as a show jumper. Ribbon's hung proudly of the wall, cut out's of newspaper articles adorned the walls, each one saying something similar to the other. 'Amy Flemming does it again!' or 'The Flemming's are back!', too 'It's in the genes!'. Every single article marveled by her performance.

Pulling open the door, I leant against the worn frame, inspecting the array of contents that spilled out in front of me. Frustrated, as yet another strand of hair fell into my face; I reached for a stray hair band; lying anywhere in reach. My fingers clasping a thin band I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. Satisfied, I dived back into the mounds of clothes.

Finally finding a suitable outfit, I threw it on my bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick wash, I pulled on my clean clothes. Quickly glancing at the mirror, I decided to leave my hair as it was. It was too much effort to do anything else. I added a small amount of mascara and left.

Everyone was out, so I said I'd meet Soraya in town. Pulling myself into the truck, I backed out the drive.

Finally reaching town, I searched for an empty parking space. Finding one I pulled into it, glancing around for any sign of Soraya. Deciding she was probably at Maggie's, I slid out the truck; my feet landing with a soft thud on the bare concrete. I grabbed my purse from the passenger seat and locked up the truck. Spinning on my heels, I headed for the little shop.

I smiled at the passers-by, each one whizzing past me; just enough time to smile a hello. As I rounded the corner, my eyes glued to the floor; I collided with someone. Fantastic.

I looked up shyly. Wow, this was embarrassing. My face was literally in his chest. I muttered a sorry and hurried back a few steps. The boy smiled softly, "Nothing, don't worry." His deep brown hair, falling over his eyes. The emeralds, still shone through; holding me there. Trapped.

I opened my mouth to speak and shut it again. Blissfully aware of the great gold-fish impersonation I was performing. He chuckled softly, I immediately relaxed. I felt so comfortable in his presence. He spoke again, his voice softer this time. "Don't worry, it was nothing." He looked at me intently, I turned my head, shying from his gaze. "Are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly, seeing as I was lost for words. He rested his hand on my shoulder, "Where you going?" I pointed in the direction of Maddie's. "Want me too get you a drink?"

I was taken back by his offer, he seemed to know me like no one I had ever met. Although I had literally just stumbled over him. I smiled, "Sure."

He smiled softly and started to walk forwards. I followed him, falling into to step beside him. "What's your name?" I asked, intrigued by this incredibly good-looking man beside me.

He chuckled softly, "Ty, you?"

"Amy." I replied simply.

He nodded, "So what you doing in town?"

"I'm meeting a friend."

"Ah." He hummed softly.

"You?" I asked.

"Meeting my cousin."

"Your cousin?" I repeated. I knew everyone round here, I would know if they had a cousin.

"Hmm. Soraya Martin." He added.

I stopped dead, opening my mouth and shutting it again. He was Soraya's cousin.

He frowned, "What? You know her?"

I nodded.

"Your friend?"

I nodded again.

He chuckled again, "Cool."

I shook my head, this guy was crazy. Kinda liking it though.

He held open the door, gesturing me to step in. I smiled a thanks and walked into the busy shop, welcoming the warm air. Soraya saw me and waved, shrieking she ran over.

"So good to see you!"

Soraya had been with her Nan for 3 weeks, and had only just got back yesterday. She gestured to Ty behind me, "Who's this I see?"

I rolled my eyes, and grinned, "Your cousin."

"Shame." She smiled, happily and introduced herself to him. Turns out they've never met.

"So... Details..." She smiled as she slipped in beside me, her elbows propped up on the counter. I laughed, thanking Ty as he handed us our drinks.

I took a quick sip and rolled my eyes. "Nothing to report."

"Hey, I'm just gonna go say hi to Caleb."

I gaped again, he laughed. "Yes I know him, and do you like being a goldfish?"

I blushed and turned shyly. Soraya grinned, she wanted information. "Kay."

"So... As I said details... Not exactly a coincidence, that you bump into a random stranger that just happens to be one; my cousin, one of lives major downfalls and two; gorgeous."

Wow, had she really just nailed it? "In fact, you are correct. I literally bumped into him, wasn't having a good morning, he seemed to understand me like no one else can and we got talking. Then he said you were his cousin, so I did a gold-fish impression."

She laughed, "I mean, seriously Amy. It's fate."

I rolled my eyes, "Fate?"

"Yes, major coincidence that you met him first, not me; his _cousin_." She stated, adamant that she was correct.

"Just a coincidence." I sighed, knowing she had me pegged. Maybe it was fate? I mean you don't just bump into a random good-looking guy everyday, do you?

She shook her head and nodded in his direction. "He likes you, knows you 'better than anyone else' and is gorgeous."

"It's not all about the looks Soraya." I continued, persistent.

She sighed, oh so dramatically. "Not about the looks you say?"

I glanced over in his direction, he was leaning casually against the wall, chatting away with Caleb. Okay he was gorgeous.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think? And review! Let me know about the whole Story of My Life situation! You can PM me whatever, I just need your opinion.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	2. Greek God

**Okay, a few things: I'm sorry I haven't updated on 'One Life. Live It.' and 'Love Is Forever, Isn't It?' in a long while. But I'm kinda suffering with a mini writers block with them, an update will be up when I feel I can write it again, I don't want to put up a chapter I don't like, because that wouldn't be fair; to make you wait ages and then give you a rubbish chapter. **

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Secondly, I also haven't updated Story Of My Life, because I would still like your opinion on whether I should just adopt the normal Amy POV instead of the journal? Please let me know, I won't write a chapter until someone does. I have a good plot lined up for that one so it should be good! ^_^**

**On with the story at hand, this one just came to me. I will see how it goes, and please enjoy! I write for you lot, I know how happy it makes me when people regularly update, and how much of a pain when they don't. Sorry majorly hypocritical...**

**ENJOY!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I blinked, pushing Ty to the back of my mind. I turned towards Soraya who raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked, trying to end this conversation.

She shook her head with a sigh, "Nothing."

"Good," I smiled, slightly relieved. "Now I want details..."

She rolled her eyes, "Matt has text me."

"Matt has texted you?" I raised an eyebrow. Soraya has like a major crush on Matt. She nodded, her cheeks sporting a red hue.

"Yes." She said, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Fabulous." I stated, grinning at her. I glanced round at Ty, and his greek god of a body. He turned his head and smiled softly. I returned the smile and spun back round on my stool. Soraya was sipping away at her milkshake, I picked mine up; glad she hadn't seen me turn.

Ty suddenly strode over, "You two okay?"

We both nodded, "Yup." That was me.

He smiled, "Good." he looked at me raising an eyebrow; "Caleb said you're a bit of a horse whisper..."

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "I'm no horse whisper I can just..." I trailed of searching for the right word, "I just help them, through understanding. I don't talk to them."

He nodded slowly, taking it all in. "I see."

I looked up after taking a sip of my milkshake. "Hey, why don't you both come back to mine, I'll show you round." I hopped of the stool and hesitated waiting for an answer.

He grinned, "Sure." And slipped of his own stool following me and Soraya out the door.

We soon reached the parking lot, I turned to Soraya and Ty. "Ty do just want to follow us?"

He nodded, "Kay."

I hopped in the car, and turned the keys. Looking back, I pulled out and headed home.

Finally I was driving down the long driveway and parking quickly outside my house. I slid out the car, leaning against it; waiting for Soraya and Ty to follow suit.

They both smiled and strode over to where I was standing. Ty was looking around, "This is pretty awesome."

"Thanks." I said, admiring the place I like to call home.

"Any one home?" Soraya asked, looking around.

"Nope." I replied.

"Fancy a trial ride?"

I grinned, "Sure," before glancing at Ty, "Can you ride?"

He nodded, "Yup."

I smiled happily, "Follow me."

We all headed in the direction of the barn. I breathed in softly, taking in the familiar smell. I reached Spartan's stall and kissed him briefly on the nose, "Hey boy."

Ty looked up and smiled softly. He has the most amazing smile, it seems to light up the room and make me go all funny inside. I stood back, my eyes sweeping over the stalls, "You can have that one, that one or that one."

He nodded, and headed for the large bay, "This one."

I grinned, "That's Strawberry Shortcake, Berry for short."

He chuckled softly, "Cool name."

"Hmm." I hummed in reply.

I slipped into Spartan's stall and whistled softly. He snorted and gently butted my shoulder. I chuckled softly and reached for halter before slipping it on, over his ears.

I lead him out and hooked him up to the cross ties, and bound for the tack room. Scooping the tack up in my arms, I pointed to Berry's tack for Ty who was standing hesitating which one to take. He nodded and picked it up like it was nothing. It weighs like a ton.

I quickly tacked Spartan up, before leading him out of the barn into the yard. Soon Soraya and Ty appeared, I smiled brightly. "Ready?"

"Yep." Soraya nodded, Ty just smiled. Placing my foot in the stirrup, I quickly swung up and sat upright in the saddle. I looked around, "Follow me."

They both grinned, and trailed behind me out the yard. We kept trotting for a while until we reached the fields, where we slowed to a walk. I gazed out, searching the horizon for any sign of movement. I smiled softly, admiring the tranquility.

"It's amazing out here." Ty said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It is." I agreed, watching horses gallop across the plain in the distance.

Soraya fell into step beside me, "Canter?"

I nodded happily, "You bet."

Ty rolled his eyes, I glanced at him, "You in?"

"Of course."

I laughed and squeezed Spartan into action, "Let's go boy."

* * *

**Well that was super short! But I have another story in my head, yeah I know; bit of an idiot. That will make 5 stories on the go. I am such an idiot. Why do I do this to myself?**

**Secondly, have persuaded my friend to start writing. So will be helping her for a while. I will probably post her story on my account, because I know what such loyal, kind readers I have. I'm sure your be supportive of her work. ^_^**

**Finally, please let me know about the 'Story Of My Life' situation. Should I adopt the normal Amy POV, instead of the journal based story?**

**Let me know, I won't update until you do.**

**Please review! And I hope you enjoyed it! This story will get better! I promise.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	3. And Then There Was Two

**Okay, so yeah, I haven't visited this story in like **_ages_**...** **But I've been busy finishing others. ^_^**

**This story will be pretty short... I think. That's what I keep telling myself anyway.**

**Anyway, lets see how it goes. ^_^**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

The trail ride was great, I got to know Ty better and more about his relationship with Soraya, them being long-lost cousins an all. To be honest, their being slightly to casual, I mean you suddenly see someone you've never met and get on like you saw them yesterday? Weird.

Okay well... I basically just met Ty... But...? I don't know, okay.

Soon it was time for Soraya to go, Ty would have gone with her to meet his long-lost family, you know 'reunion'. But her family is away on business, so she's staying with close friends.

So that left me with... You guessed it. Ty. All on our own.

"And then their was two." Ty smiled. Never has that saying been more apt.

His hands were casually perched in his pockets, in that macho, look at me, I could kill-you-right-now-without-even-flexing-a-muscle kinda way. You know, that sort of way. Whatever it was, it looked good on him, and that's all that matters right?

I nodded, holding my hands behind my back, in that help-me way, that only comes out in emergencies. (Basically daily).

He glanced at his phone, "I haven't got to be back for a while yet."

I nodded again. What the heck is wrong with me? "Kay." I said simply. Kinda lost for words here. What the heck about?

He smiled, "What?"

I shook my head, (makes a change) "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, "Kay."

I laughed, (slightly on edge here) "Wanna see the horses?" Dumbest question ever.

"Sure."

Internal sigh of relief. And exhale...! Breathe. Oh shut up. Why do those virtual trainers you get on games always have this weirdly perfect voice. 'You are now going to lift your back leg... And exhale...' Then for some reason, the screen turns this strange light blue colour. Then the Lego cross video game trainer, breathes in 'hummm...' You follow...'Hummmmm...' Big exaggerated sigh...!

Wow going of track. That would probably explain why Ty is now looking at me with this strange look on his face. "What!" I asked, already turning red. Trying in vain to not think of what he could have just heard.

"You just said 'hummmm' about ten times."

Oh my god. Noooooo... My life as ended.

I look like a beetroot now. Thanks a lot. And he just raised an eyebrow again. Someone help me. "Sor-...ry" I stuttered. Majorly embarrassed right now.

He just laughed softly. On the verge of a mental breakdown. Ty shook his head and smiled at me, "You meditate or something?"

Oh no... Oh no... Am dying of embarrassment here. "No-..." Where the heck do I go from here? "Eh no..." Help me. "I was eh-..." This is bad. "Thinking..." Seriously Amy, is that all you can come up with. Mentally just kicked myself. Idiot.

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Your cute."

Wow. Did he just say cute? I think I'm suffering from something. Something deadly. Should probably seek medical advice. It always tells me to on them adverts.

Blinking in belief, I stared up at him, this dumb expression stretched across my face. Not a good look. Soraya told me.

He sighed, "The horses...?"

I shook my head, pinching myself, anything to bring me down to earth. "Eh-... Yeah sure." I smiled weakly, quickly making my way to the barn. My stride verging on a jog, but to sustain dignity; I kept it to a power walk. And one and two and three, four, five!

Ty did a little jog to keep up with me, "Wow. Is this some sort of mental excercise?"

Wow I'm gonna kill him when I get a chance. Preferably in my after life, when I'll be something bigger than him. Come to think, he'd be dead then anyway. Hmm. Will have to think about that one.

Quickly reaching the barn, I strode down the aisle, smiling as all the horses swung round at our appearance. Ty looked in confusion, "There's no Spartan?"

I shook my head, "He's in the other barn."

He nodded, doing a little spin on his heels, without actually moving forwards. "I see."

I walked up to one of the occupied stalls, peering into it, searching for the little Shetland pony, Ginger Snap. He threw his head up, looking at me with weary eyes.

This barn was the 'abused horses' barn; where we kept all the, yep you've guessed it, 'abused' horses. Ginger Snap was a little Chestnut Shetland pony, he was tiny at only 7 hands. But he didn't like people, he was abused when he was younger and now has no trust in anyone what so ever.

I glanced at Ty, "I was gonna work with Ginger Snap, wanna watch?"

He nodded, "Sure."

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is short and I was gonna put the next bit in with this chapter, but... It's getting late, and I think I deserve some sleep right?**

**I even have swimming at school tomorrow. *Groans* Don't get me wrong, I love swimming. But at school. Nah ah. Help me now. -Well tomorrow, but you get the gist.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	4. Beauty

**Well I feel like I'm saying this every single chapter, but it's been ages since I've updated...**

**But I'm here now right?**

**Good. Now that's sorted, on with the important stuff.**

**Have decided to put a little twist on this story, by writing it in... Drum roll please... Ty's POV...**

**Good?**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

**Ty's Point Of View**

* * *

I watched Amy intently, as she led the little Shetland across the yard. The gentle breeze, lifting her golden curls, wisps of hair flying in the wind. She looks up and smiles softly, laughing as she rubs the little Shetland's neck. He snorts and nudges her forward. She smiles, her face lighting up with beauty. Her stormy grey eyes, radiant and powerful. I could see something burried deep within them, hidden by her beauty.

Reaching the round pen, she slips in, clicking softly, unclipping Ginger Snap's lead rope and sending him round. She laughs as he snorts, the same beautiful smile lighting up her face, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Resting my head on my arms, I watched her, intrigued. Struck by her beauty. The little Shetland focused on her, and only her. His whole attention on her, following her every move. His eyes never left her, nor did mine. No one could.

To think that just by luck, I found her, makes me happy inside. She danced happily, waving her arms in the air, a big grin on her face. Her hair flying wildly, bouncing freely, surfing the wind. Just seeing her so happy, made me glow inside. Her beauty, her stunning nature, her kindness touched me, pulling the strings of my heart. I was lost for words by her energy, her love for life.

Just in the few hours, that I've known her, I know she's special, that I was lucky to meet her. She's nothing like anyone I've ever met before, she's different, a good different. Her passion for horses amazes me. The time and the love she gives to them effortlessly, puts me at loss of words.

Through all this, I can still see something hidden, something buried, never to be unearthed. I can tell she's content, but sometimes she floats away, lost in her thoughts. I can tell she's always thinking something over, her brain ticking methodically, puzzled by something or other.

I kept watching her, for how long I don't know. What I do know for sure, is that she's something special, something beautiful. And someone, I will never ever forget...

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is super-duper short. But it had to end there. **

**What do you think? This was aimed at showing Ty's opinion of Amy.**

**Please let me know if you enjoyed it and if you'd like me to continue with this story.**

**Secondly, I have recently posted a short one-shot/songfic, based on the song 'The Power Of Love', please let me know what you think of that one. **

**Finally, my friend has started to write and recently posted a story. It's called, 'Paris, The City of Love or Embarrassment?' It's really good and quite funny, please check it out, she'd really appreciate your opinion.**

**Thankyou. **

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	5. Overtime

**Next chapter, aiming to get this finished. I told you it would be short.**

**Please enjoy.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

**Amy's Point Of View**

* * *

Over the past few months, I grew to like Ty even more. As time went by, my understanding of him became more than just an understanding. We became closer and closer, our knowledge of each other became something special. We would spend every single minute of every single day together, just spending time with the horses or just on our own.

Many times Soraya would join us, but would soon leave to meet her boyfriend or something another. At times, I think I know Ty far more than Soraya does as his cousin. We had this bond, it was unbreakable.

The whole time, we were just like best friends, although he always looked out for me and protected me. But we kept it at that, best friends. We were comfortable with that.

Just to be in his company, made me happy, lighting me up from the inside. He's always smiling, his happiness always reaching his eyes.

Sometimes, often when I'm thinking, I drift of, wondering what it would be like, to be more than friends. But before I can really think it over, I stop myself. Chastising my brain, for going there. Everything was perfect as it was.

Even now, I still wonder, thinking it over and over again. Each time finding myself gazing into his emerald eyes. His deep brown hair, always falling in front of the emerald light. Every time, he's smiling, he's happy.

It's strange to think that I met him by chance. I thank my lucky stars every single day, for my fate, for getting to meet him. I mean sure, I would of met him through Soraya. But I don't know... I think it would be different. Almost a friend through a friend, not just a friend. Like we are now.

* * *

**Again, really short. But these are little snippets of Amy and Ty's opinions on each other. This story will be finished soon, I only planned on it being a short one.**

**Please review your heart out, next chapter will have something special in it. I promise. But I'll only post it if you want me too.**

**~WildAtHeart**


	6. So, So Sure

I never really considered falling in love. What it would feel like. Who to. It was one of those things you grew up so sure about. Yet knew so little about. You didn't know how or when. Just that you would.

Back then, my understanding of the real meaning of love was clouded by my dreamy state of my mind. Lost in small, ridiculous matters. Back then, life was simple. Right now, life couldn't get more complicated.

Every single day, I'm stuck. What do you do?

He smiles. I smile.

He laughs. I laugh.

Everything he does tortures me. Yet, its a pain I've come to love. To want. A small, minuscule amount of pain is nothing compared to spending every single day with him.

He holds my hand now. He hugs me. He spends every single second, minute of his life with me.

I used to think it was just luck. Some twisted, beautiful, turn of fate.

But as the seconds tick by, I know it's not fate. It's not luck.

It's my life.

How God planned it to be. I've been given something so special. I spend every single minute saying thank you.

I was confused. Some love sick teenager. But, I knew, I was so sure, that I'd bet my life on it, there was no way this was a stupid teenage love.

I was unconditionally, irrevocably, in love with him.

* * *

I smiled softly, leaning into his warm hold. We were walking along the lake, dusk. The breeze, was gentle, soft. A sweet, warming glow shone around us, calming me.

He lifted his hand up ever so slightly to my waist, a sparkle in his eyes. I frowned. Then he started to tickle me. Which of course, sent me into hysterics, giggling uncontrollably. He grinned, continuing to work his fingers up my sides, smiling mischievously at my reaction.

I gasped, "Please...!" I was now bending over in laughter, pulling us both to the ground.

When he finally stopped, we lay still, our shoulders touching. I smiled, turning my head to look him in the eye. He reached out, and ever so softly, tucked a small strand of my hair behind my ear. He held my gaze the entire time, just looking at me, smiling softly.

And then he did it. He kissed me. And suddenly _nothing_ in world mattered anymore.

The End

* * *

**I'd just like to thank everyone for their support through out this story, I hope so much that you enjoyed it and that this ending was enough.**

**Thank you.**

**~Wildatheart**~


End file.
